


Fun Times for Good Children.

by RabbitOnSteroids



Category: Undertale
Genre: Entertainment, Gaster-BlasterTale???, One-Shots, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, reader - Freeform, rebornswap, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitOnSteroids/pseuds/RabbitOnSteroids
Summary: Generally a bunch of one-shots; other things that catch my fancy.Sometimes short fics to fan-service other writers that are better than me (using their characters with permission, of course).Etc.





	1. Chapter 1

Some say there are no happy endings.

So we make our own.

In our heads..  
Our imaginations sustain us.

Others say that makes us crazy, or try to put us down.  
Many have the best intentions, to try to lead us on their own path.

But when we find others like us..

Well, we imagine things like this.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

" **WAIT!!** " There's a light, somewhat nasally voice that immediately breaks whatever calm and quiet there is.

" **i got this, bro-** "

" **HE'S ALREADY GONE!! ARG!!** "

" **..'arg?'** "

" **I-I'M TRYING OUT MY NEW WAR CRY..! ALPHYS SAID IT MIGHT HELP- WAIT, WE NEED TO GO AFTER HER!!** "

" **already on it, bro.** "

" **W-WAIT FOR ME!!** "

 

\------------------------------------------  
 **In another place..**  
\------------------------------------------

 

Knock, knock.

Cotton looks up, from his spot on the couch.

He had been in the middle of reading the next chapter of Intricate Puzzles, Volume Six: Puzzles and Traps to Snare Stuff on Snowy Surfaces.  
Upon hearing the door, he marked his place in his book and placed it on the table beside him. Then he scooted forward, and hopped up, bee-lining to the door. Throwing it open, he finds none other than Pup, and the already polite grin Cotton was wearing turned massive; as he hadn't seen the other in quite some time now.

"BROTHER PUP!!" Cotton pauses after he tackled him in a hug, Pup patting his skull in return, "BROTHER PUP, IT SURE IS NICE TO SEE YOU, BUT WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE??"  
Letting go and taking a step back, Cotton allows the taller inside the identical household.

Pup trots inside calmly, accurately aware that Azul was in for a trip the second his brother teleported behind him.  
..yup, there was that telltale _shift-_

"BROTHER AZUL!!" _Fwump.. crunch._  
Pup looked behind him to see his brother having been tackled into the snow by his fluffy counterpart.

Cotton was hugging Azul close, while rubbing his cheek against Azul' adorably, wings poofed out to twice their size in his happiness.  
Azul, for the most part, hadn't planned on getting tackled as soon as he teleported in. However, he rolled with it exceedingly well; like always. Now he was hugging back Cotton with as much enthusiasm as the other hugged him.

A flapping sound alerted Pup of Cotton's brother from the still open door, and turning towards his skull the source, Pup was unsurprised to notice that Leather alighted upon the porch. Not surprisingly, Leather was still carrying Pup and Azul's precious cargo, bridal style, and didn't look intent on letting go anytime soon.

Said cargo looked very shy, shoving your face into Leather's dark orange hoodie.  
..also looked mildly terrified. Pup would have to ask exactly _how_ high Leather took you, Pup thought, twitching his tail with mild irritation. His massive gaster-blaster skull held no expression, however, and he kept a careful socket on the way Leather was taking care of you. Speaking of Leather, once he folded his wings, he glanced over at Cotton and Azul.. and then promptly handed the small being to in his arms to Pup. Then he turned away and leaned against the outside railing of the porch, letting the nosebleed take its course down his face and into the snow as Pup watched on smugly.  
Pup didn't take long to go back inside, however, where it was warmer.. despite the door being wide open.

" **heh,** " looking down at his charge, his grin softened, " **you alright, sweetheart?** "

"U-Um, yes. I'm pretty sure, at least?" You responded.  
Pup raised a non-existent eyebrow.

" **you're pretty sure, huh, bea?** "  
You nodded in response, which prompted Pup to shrug, carefully setting you down and calling to his brother.

" **bro, you okay out there?**

" **I-I AM MAGNIFICENT, AS ALWAYS!! I HAVE BEEN CHALLENGED TO A HUGGING CONTEST, AND I MUST WIN!!"**  
Pup looked over at some movement that, metaphorically, caught his eye. He noted that it was just Leather, wiping whatever blood he had on his still on his face onto a tissue. Then, he held up his slender index finger in a 'one moment' gesture.

Pup waited, with the you by his side (technically slightly behind him, as it was getting chilly inside, and you were starting to shiver), and watched as Leather had picked up both Sans'. Leather, surprisingly, ended up carrying them all the way to the couch, with a sway and ease that only a demon could, and plopped them on the couch. Then he took out a cigarette, lighting it.

"PAPYRUS!! IT'S RUDE TO SMOKE WHEN THERE ARE GUESTS OVER!!"

" **YES!! NOT TO MENTION THAT IT'S TERRIBLE FOR YOUR HEALTH!!** " Apparently, in this one action, the two Sans' came to a silent truce on the hug contest, to better berate their brothers for their bad habits.  
Pup sidled up to Leather and nudged him,

" **got another one?**  
Without a word, Leather handed him a cigarette, lighting it for the other with his thumb.

" **heh. neat party trick.** "

" **BROTHER!! IT'S RUDE TO SMOKE IN SOMEONE ELSE'S HOUSE!!** " Azul gestured to Cotton, as if to say: _he's sitting right there!!_  
Cotton, for the most part, ignored the gesture, didn't notice, or was too busy scolding the two taller of the four to be bothered to react to it.

" **relax bro, i got permission from the owner.** " Looking to Leather, a sly grin crosses Pup's face.  
Leather mirrors it back as he replies.

"yea, an' i got permission from the guest, so it's all good."

Both Azul and Cotton groaned in unison, instead turning their attention towards the still shivering, small human.  
Cotton gasps dramatically.

"HUMAN, I WILL BE A MAGNIFICENT HOST AND GET YOU SOME BLANKETS!!"  
..he's gone in a blue-and-white blur, and Azul isn't one to be left out.

" **COME MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE, YOU SILLY!! THERE'S NO NEED TO BE STANDING OVER THERE!! WE'RE AMONG FRIENDS, YOU KNOW.** " As Azul waves you over, you shyly walk across the room, and set yourself down rather stiffly.

"..you know, if you were any stiffer.. i might mistake you for a _stiffer sweeper_."

" **RUDE!! AND THAT ISN'T EVEN THE RIGHT NAME FOR IT!!** "

" **he ain't wrong.. try to relax a bit, sweetheart. everything's okay,** "  
When you did not relax, however, Leather decided to be a good -or well, decent- host and help out a little.

Leather sat down next to the armrest, immediately sinking into the most comfortable position he could find. With his wings and spine slouched into the back of the cushions, he brought a long arm over and draped it around you before pulling you back next to him; intentionally making you slouch as well.

" **don't break her, now,** " Pup warned cautiously.  
Leather waved him off.

"me? i _wood_ n't hurt a fly. besides, look, she's getting comfy."  
True to his word, you was wriggling around a bit, until Leather's bony elbow joint wasn't stabbing you in the back.

Now properly slouched and relaxed (doing Leather and Pup proud, but disappointing Azul a bit), fate decided now was the time to startle you with a bunch of blankets being dropped upon you from seemingly no where.  
Once you got the blankets off of your face, you looked up to see Cotton smiling his mega-watt grin at you from over the back of the couch.

"I RETRIEVED ALL OF THE BLANKETS THAT COULD BE FOUND," Cotton paused, casting a small, pointed glare at his brother Leather, "..ALL OF THE CLEAN BLANKETS, ANYWAYS."  
Leather shrugged, unapologetic.

Making yourself more comfortable, now with the fourteen different blankets you had, you made a small nest that Leather stole a bottom blanket from.  
When you gave him a suspicious look, he shrugged, and booped you on the nose, making you duck back into your small fort.

"Rude," you muttered.

"nah, rude would be relentlessly holding edge over your head, and laughing at your flustered reactions."  
You turned red, and dove deeper into your fort, much to Leather's rather obvious amusement.

"SO, AS LONG AS YOU BOTH ARE HERE, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO??"  
Azul responded first.

" **HOW ABOUT WE WATCH SOME MOVIES?? NOTHING SCARY, THOUGH. NOT THAT I CANNOT HANDLE THE FRIGHTS, OF COURSE!! I JUST PREFER HAPPIER ENDINGS..** "  
Pup chuckled.

" **of course bro. we all know how brave you are, after all.** "  
Azul seemed reinvigorated by this, and puffed out his chest.

"YES, YOU ARE PRETTY BRAVE!!" Cotton added, "YOU WERE ABLE TO HOLD OFF MY POUNCE-HUG ALL BY YOURSELF!!"

"..i think that's called a tackle-hug, bro."  
It was silent for all of a moment before quiet 'mwehs' could be heard coming from Azul's general direction.

" **I AM PRETTY AMAZING, AREN'T I!?** Azul stood up and started bouncing in place, suddenly revved up and ready for anything.  
..both Papyrus' seen the potential problem with this, so they glanced at each other and came to a silent understanding.

" **hey bro, why don't you choose a movie?**

"yeah, and we'll need popcorn. a lot of it, for five of us.. wanna make the best popcorn for our human, cotton?"  
Cotton's wings fluffed up once again, but this time, the expression on his face said it was from indignation.

"YOU'RE JUST BEING LAZY, BROTHER!!"

"you caught me, bro. besides, you make the better popcorn. you don't want me to feed our guests burnt popcorn, now do you?"  
Cotton's feather's slowly settled back into place as he thought about this.

"WELL.. NO.. ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT!! I'LL MAKE!! THE BEST!! POPCORN!!" Without another word, he was gone.

Azul was deciding on an appropriate movie, while one could hear cupboards closing and plastic being placed on counters from the kitchen. Leather looked at Pup and held his hand out low while Azul's back was turned. Pup responded with a low five, both grinning at each other lazily in apparent victory.  
You caught onto this right away, of course; having been given nothing to do for yourself (and being disturbed by Leather's arm moving your blanket nest).

"You two are mean."  
Leather shrugged, while Pup looked on.

"it ain't being mean if it makes them happy."

Pup nodded to this, and turned towards Azul as he suddenly leapt up, the chosen movie in his hands. Then he sped off to show it to Cotton, to make a solid agreement on what they were watching.  
Azul wasn't rude, after all.  
Afterwards, he came back out and brought it up to the couch, grinning happily to himself as he held it up for you to look at.

" **WHAT DO YOU THINK, HUMAN?? DO YOU WANT TO WATCH IT?? I ALREADY RECEIVED COTTON'S APPROVAL, SO IT SHOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM OTHERWISE.**  
A Disney movie.

Turbo, to be exact.  
You looked from the case, up to Azul, and nodded.

" **IT REMINDS ME OF HAPPSTIBLOOK, AND HIS SNAIL FARM,** " Azul commented, putting the movie in, " **I WONDER IF HE'S SEEN THE MOVIE YET.** " Plopping himself down on the couch next to you, he swung his little feet, waiting for Cotton to come out.

Not a few minutes later, Cotton indeed came out of the kitchen.. carrying bowls filled to the brim with popcorn: one in each hand, one balancing on each arm, and somehow.. one on his head.  
They were all moderately large bowls, as well, which made his confident, quick walk from the kitchen to the couch all the more impressive. Handing a bowl to Pup, Azul, you, and lastly Leather, he hopped up on the couch, making use of the last of the room between Pup and Azul.  
Azul pressed the play button, and Pup distractedly played with Cotton's feathers while the opening credits were playing. Cotton noticed this, yet chose to ignore it in favor of paying attention to the movie. Leather had the same bad habit, and played with your hair while the credits were rolling into the opening scene.

During the whole movie, only Azul and Cotton made any noise. They were stage whispers, and most of them consisted of 'OH NO'S' and 'AHH's.'  
..commentary-wise, however.. both Sans' had to shush Leather from mumbling to himself about the probabilities of the movie quite a few times, and then Pup when he kept snickering at their reactions. You snickered as well, but stayed quieter than Pup while giggling, as the brothers bantered.  
As the final part of the movie ended, you had finished off most of your popcorn, as did Azul and Cotton. Pup snacked on his, while Leather devoured all of it.  
Even the seeds.  
It wasn't until Cotton politely took the bowls that the fun started again.

"BROTHER, YOU KNOW EATING THE SEEDS WILL CRACK YOUR TEETH!! WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS!!"

"they're still _poppin'_ with taste, what can i say?"  
Pup seen this opportunity, and shot him finger guns.

" **i _seed_ what you did there.** "  
Azul and Cotton both screamed, bugged out eyes and looked like they were about to strangle their brothers respectively.

"THIS WAS _SUPPOSED_ TO BE-"  
" **A _HIGH QUALITY_ DAY-** "  
"YOU TWO JUST _HAD_ TO RUIN IT WITH PUNS-"  
" **YOU _HAD _TO, DIDN'T YOU-__** _ _"__  
"NOW THIS DAY IS ONLY GOING TO BE-"  
" **DECENT QUALITY. A DECENT. QUALITY. DAY.** "  
Leather was having a hard time keeping quiet, while Pup was openly laughing at the two.

__Neither of the Sans' took the reactions of their brothers very well.  
You, on the other hand, were largely ignored, despite grinning just as bad as either of the Papyrus'._ _

__"COME ON, AZUL, WE DON'T NEED THESE TWO _LAZYBONES_ ; LET'S GO MAKE DINNER," Cotton purposefully stomped towards the kitchen, while Azul hopped down from the couch; helping to lighten Cotton's load of popcorn bowls politely. Leather, in the meantime, finally let himself go; joining Pup in the fray. You found their combined laughter contagious, and ended up laughing with them._ _

__As you three came down from your giggling hype, all of you could hear sizzling in the kitchen, pots and pans being placed and moved, and a general overall cacophony of noise.  
Pup was the first one to get his shit back together, but when you looked at him and started laughing again, the lot of you lost it once more, and none of you even knew what was so dang funny. Yet through all the laughter, you could all hear the noise in the kitchen rise tenfold, as if the two clad in blue were trying to aggressively drown you out; which made the three of you laugh that much harder._ _

__The second time Pup calmed down, he was followed by Leather a few minutes later, while you were still giggling to yourself.  
Pup decided to try and help you calm down before dinner, because they might all lose it again if their brothers got angry at the table and made a scene. Rubbing your back in soothing little circles, it seemed to be helping, because your breathing eventually petered out more evenly; and you relaxed more._ _

__" **geez, kid. might have to rename you doctor giggles or somethin' like that.** " Pup grinned playfully, finally taking his hand back._ _

__"don't worry, they were just havin' a _laugh,_ " Leather grinned.  
Pup caught onto this easily, and while he smirked, he also shook his head; and you responded._ _

__"It was a good ol' _giggle-bit,_ I know."  
They both looked at you, grinning wide._ _

__"kid.."_ _

__" **that was the worst joke i have ever heard from you.** "_ _

__"we are _so proud-_ "_ _

__"DINNER'S READY, COME EAT!!"_ _

__" **AND IF YOU USE _ANY_ PUNS, WE ARE _NOT_ LETTING YOU HAVE DESSERT!!** "  
Pup and Leather locked eyes, and not even a second passed before they both disappeared instantaneously, leaving you to walk to the kitchen on your own._ _

__..as soon as you struggled out of your blanket nest.  
It didn't prove to be too difficult; but you did have to put in some effort and maneuvering skills that you hadn't put to use in quite some time. When you finally got out, you could hear how Azul and Cotton were berating Pup and Leather for being so lazy, while the other two were trying to charm their way out of another lecture._ _

__"c'mon, bro, we were just racing."_ _

__" **yea, whoever gets to the table first gets to taste their brothers amazing cooking first; and isn't that the ultimate prize?** "  
Cotton and Azul were mildly offset by this, and both faces turned their respective shade of blue._ _

__" **J-JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE GIVING US FLATTERY DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE OFF THE HOOK-!!** "_ _

__"Y-YEAH, YOU TWO ARE STILL IN TROUBLE..!" Cotton deflated first, fleeing to the counter to get the plates of food ready and trying to hide his face. Though.. his poofed out wings gave away his blatant flustered state._ _

__Azul stood his ground a little longer, then gave up with a small 'mweh,' and went to assist Cotton with the food.  
You had just entered the kitchen at this point, and sat in a chair next to Pup, raising an eyebrow at him; to which he just shrugged._ _

___The tacos, when Azul set yours in front of you, looked amazing. Looking up, you noticed not only Pup, but Leather was altering his food as soon as the Sans' had their backs turned again, getting their own plates._  
Pup drowned his in honey, while Leather smothered his in sweet-and-sour sauce. Looking up to catch you watching him, he silently pro-offered his sauce to you, only for you to slowly pull your plate back towards yourself. Shrugging, Leather took a bite out of his taco, while Pup waited for their brothers to sit down before he started eating.  
Your first bite, you expected to find glitter and sequins, but.. it was actual meat, with cheese, and lettuce.. some sour cream..  
It was a real taco.  
You face must have shown your surprise. 

__"MWEH!! ARE YOU IMPRESSED, HUMAN??"_ _

__" **COTTON AND I PUT OUR SKULLS TOGETHER, WITH A RECIPE WE GOT FROM MY UNDYNE!!** "_ _

__"YES, AND BETWEEN OUR SKILLS, WE HAVE CREATED THE GREAT FRIENDSHIP TACOS!!"  
Azul turned to Cotton, swallowing his mouthful of food politely before asking._ _

__" **I THOUGHT WE WERE CALLING THEM MOVIE NIGHT TACOS??** "  
Cotton looked surprised, then nodded._ _

__"WE CAN CALL THEM THAT, IT IS YOUR RECIPE."  
You took this moment to speak up._ _

__"Why don't you two call them Friend Night tacos?"  
Everything went silent._ _

__Azul and Cotton slowly turned from you to look at each other, identical mega-watt grins on their faces as stars formed in their eyes._ _

___"FRIEND NIGHT TACOS!!"_  
" **FRIEND NIGHT TACOS!!** "  
"BECAUSE WE CAN HAVE FRIENDS OVER ON MOVIE NIGHT!!"  
" **GENIUS!!** " 

__Pup huffed to himself, having, surprisingly, already finished his taco. Leather, on the other hand, made it seem like there was never a taco on the plate, save a few crumbs. You realize he must have used the taco to clean up the sweet-and-sour sauce. He snickered when the smaller skeletons got excited over naming their new creation, sighing in content.  
You finally managed to eat yours, despite having probably eaten too much popcorn, you still managed to clean your plate.. even if your stomach did hurt a little now._ _

__"so, how about that dessert?" Leather grinned at Azul, and winked.  
Said member turned blue in the face._ _

__Pup glared at Leather, and judging by the small grunt Leather produced; had just gotten himself a harsh kick underneath the table. Cotton understood what was going on, yet wisely chose to ignore it; as that was the only way to discourage his brothers relentless flirting._ _

__"I'LL GET IT," Cotton slid out of his chair, and after trotting to the fridge, pulled out some sort of.. thing.  
It.. looked like cake..?_ _

__"I MADE THESE BARS-WELL, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A CAKE, BUT THE OVER MUST HAVE BEEN DISTURBED WHILE THEY WERE COOKING, BECAUSE THEY FELL FLAT IN THE MIDDLE.." Looking obviously ashamed that his bars didn't turn out to be a cake, Cotton's wings drooped a bit as he put the pan on the table for everyone to see._ _

__" **I AM SURE THEY WILL BE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT, JUST LIKE YOURSELF!!** Confidently taking a bar, Azul carefully placed it on his own plate, before taking a bite out of it._ _

__That expression..  
It was indescribable._ _

___Cotton waited apprehensively, as Azul's sockets started to water._  
Pup glanced at Leather, who shared the same grim expression. You, of course, couldn't let Azul fight this battle all by yourself. Gingerly taking a bar, everyone stopped and watched you as you carefully set it on your plate. Using a fork, you cut off a corner, and brought it to your lips. You seen Cotton's expression fall a bit more at your hesitation, and in the moment you decided the consequences be damned, you weren't going to let him down.  
The second you bit into it, the middle, uncooked part oozed over your tongue, with a sweet, tangy flavor..  
And then the waxy after taste..  
With the bitter salty, spicy flavor that didn't, in any way, combine. 

__You wanted to spit it out, but you held strong, chewing and swallowing quickly, and not hesitating before eating the rest of the bar on your plate.  
Azul watched for a moment, then shoved his bar into his mouth all at once. Grabbing another bar from the tin, he placed it on his plate and claimed it as his own. Leather and Pup watched you with admiration, then, resigning themselves to their fate, they also took a bar each. They, however, took their time eating theirs; and picked at it as they kept the quiet in the room. Cotton's face went from disheartened, to near-tears in a matter of minutes, watching everyone try his cooking._ _

__"M-MWEHHH.. THANK YOU.." Leather looked up sharply as he seen his brother cry, immediately standing up and walking over to him.  
Picking up the small Sans, Leather rubbed his brothers back and shushed him._ _

__"hey, bro, easy, easy.. we all liked it.."_ _

__"NO, IT DIDN'T EVEN RAISE RIGHT, AND I ALMOST MADE AZUL CRY, BECAUSE IT WAS SO TERRIBLE TO LOOK AT!!"  
..well, this made things a lot easier._ _

__"heh, bro, if you're worried about the way it looks, just put some frosting on it.. then, no one will know that they weren't supposed to be bars."_ _

__" **Y-YEAH!! I CAN HELP YOU, IF YOU WOULD LIKE!! BLUE WOULD BE AN EXCELLENT COLOR FOR THEM!!** " Azul added, wiping away residual tears._ _

__" **don't be upsetti, have some spaghetti.** "  
Azul turned on his brother in an instant._ _

__" **THAT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SITUATION!!** "_ _

__" **i dunno, bro, aren't you used to me setting a _low bar_ for my puns?** "  
Cotton tensed in his brother's hold, and Leather's tail swayed behind him in apprehension of his sibling's reaction._ _

__"i dunno, Pup.. Cotton's emotions seem to be a little.. _mixed up._ "_ _

__" **guess we outta let him know that his cooking skills are amazingly.. _bar-none._** "_ _

__"heh, and if that doesn't work, we can-"  
Leather was interrupted by getting his horn pulled._ _

__"NO MORE PUNS, YOU TWO ARE THE WORST!! USING MY MAGNIFICENT COOKING SKILLS AS A BASIS FOR YOUR TERRIBLE PUN TELLING!!"  
Letting Cotton pull on his horn and shout at him.. Leather was just relieved that he felt better._ _

__Setting him down, Cotton turned to Azul in an uncharacteristically shy manner._ _

__"I.. I'M SORRY I ALMOST MADE YOU CRY, AZUL.. I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THEM TO LOOK THAT BAD.."  
Quickly, Azul shook his skull._ _

___" **NO, NO!! I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE, THEY LOOK FINE!! I WAS JUST SURPRISED AT THE TASTE, IS ALL.** "  
Everybody stopped.  
Everything was silent._

___Nobody moved._ _ _

__"MWEH.. I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT!! I REALLY SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CONFIDENT; BUT THIS ISN'T A RECIPE I'VE TRIED BEFORE. I GUESS I WAS JUST REALLY NERVOUS. BUT!! IF EVERYONE LIKED IT, THEN IT MUST HAVE BEEN REALLY GOOD!!"  
It was then that everyone but Cotton realized.._ _

__There were no more bars in the pan.  
..oops?_ _

__"sorry, bro. we would've saved you some, but we just couldn't help ourselves.." Leather pat Cotton's skull, who, in return, looked up at his taller brother._ _

__" **yea, and I'm sure it'll be a _piece of cake for you to make more later._** "_ _

___" **NO!!** "  
"BROTHER PUP, STOP."  
Wings once again out of their usual order, Cotton turned and caught your eye, and you smiled at him._

__"It was pretty great, you know? But.. I guess that doesn't amount to much."  
Cotton faltered, his grin turning into a neutral expression._ _

__Leather, Azul, and Pup watched you, wondering what you were up to.  
You weren't the type to put others down, after all._ _

__"Because you're the one who made it.. and you can only put so much of your greatness into your cooking. If I had to chose, I would much rather have you nearby, than only having your cooking. Because as great as it _is_ ; it just.. isn't as great as you."  
Cotton's sockets grew wide, little tears forming in them again._ _

___"H-HUUUMAAAAANN!!"  
Sure, you knew you had just doomed yourself.  
But it was worth it._

__Cotton tackled you off the chair, and you hit the floor unceremoniously with an 'oof.'  
Then Cotton started rubbing his cheek against your own. His smile made it worth it._ _

___Azul was just relieved to see his friend alright, and upon noticing that you and Cotton were suddenly watching him, he quickly tried to beeline into the living room._  
He didn't get very far, as Cotton had hoisted you up and chased after him; determined to make Azul part of the hug pile.  
Pup and Leather quietly started a conversation among themselves, as to not disturb Azul and Cotton's play.. but honestly, it was more that they didn't want to be caught in it. It was too much work for them.  
As for you.. despite now being squished between Azul and Cotton, you felt.. happy. You were around those who loved you, and also wanted to see you happy. 

__This..  
 _This_ is what you wanted._ _


	2. LATE VALENTINES HAHAHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SMUT!!!!!!!!!**
> 
> You will be warned before you reach it.  
> Probs got a bit out of character Edge, but eh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _srsly wat da fck me_
> 
> _get ur sht tgthr_

At the home of the Fell Brothers..

 

Silently, you sat around the house.

You weren't feeling all that great, even though the day had been pretty okay.  
Something just.. seemed lacking today. You couldn't quite put your finger on what it was specifically, but it made you question your self-worth, and place in the world.

Sitting on the couch of the skeleton brothers, you stare out the window.  
It was the Fell universe you were in at the moment, as you had been visiting them more and more frequently. It's been back and forth as to which AU you actively stayed in, but you were treated alright either way.  
..if you define 'alright' as often being low-key threatened by the Red.

If you were being entirely honest with yourself though, Edge used to treat you much worse.

It was when you first met him, actually.  
Edge would pretend you didn't exist when you first met him, then you upgraded to being called 'human trash,' 'lesser creature,' and his apparent favorite, 'pathetic attempt of the universe's creation.'  
After a few months though, you had already passed the friend stage with him -much to Red's irritation, but he didn't correct his 'boss'- and were becoming.. something else. You didn't dare think of yourself as more, just in case you weren't seeing the signs right and just.. sorta, _imagined_ his responses to you. However.. ever since the first time you tried his lasagna and told him how it was 'literally the best thing you've ever tasted..' well, Edge has been quite a bit more lenient towards you.

Leather also liked to pop in once in a while to check in on you, when you didn't visit him enough.. which, to your mild amusement, found greatly vexes Edge.  
You've noticed that Leather has become a bit possessive ever since you left his universe. Not that you didn't like the Reborn!Swap universe, but.. you had to get back to Pup and Azul eventually. Edge didn't take kindly to seeing Leather trying to steal you out of his home (multiple times). After a confrontation that only ended up in a steamed argument -thanks to your subtle attempts to calm them both without getting in the middle- Edge had rebuked Leather, who took it in stride before quietly mocking him after Edge turned his back. You had barely managed to keep a grin off your face, which you were sure would lead to a fight had you lost that minor battle.

Since then, they've both taken to spitting venom at each other whenever either were within a certain vicinity of the other.  
An insult there, a punned insult back. A worse insult, and silence before a snowball was mysteriously thrown and a brawl began. Leather usually ended up dodging, which is a good thing since he only had one HP.  
There was a minor problem here, however. As much as you liked Edge -and don't get yourself wrong, he _was_ tall, dark, and handsome-you also liked Leather.. though you weren't sure how to feel about him with how he treated his poor brother.. but he was nice to you.. he even specifically sought you out a few times, out of everyone else he could have went to irritate.

As you sat there, looking at nothing yet staring out the window, you let your thoughts drift around inside your skull; allowing yourself to get lost in them.  
You didn't even notice the two sets of eyes on you.

" **HUMAN!!** "  
A quick shaking of your shoulder startled you out of your thoughts.

It turned out, it was just Edge trying to get your attention for.. oh, about the past few minutes as he leaned down to your eye level.

"E-Eh??"

"heh heh, geez kid, welcome back to the land of the living,"

" **SHUT UP, LEATHER,** " Edge growled lowly at the other, then turned back to you with a much more eased expression-makes you glad that he finally accepted you, **"HUMAN. WE ARE GOING OUT."**

"What do you mean?"

"we got a hot date, kit," Leather winked from his place beside you, practically laying on the back of the couch.

"What."  
If looks could kill.. Edge would've had Leather lit like a flame.

" **AS MUCH AS I HAVE A STRONG.. _DISTASTE_ FOR HIM, LEATHER IS CORRECT. WE'VE NOTICED YOU SEEM TO BE DISTANT LATELY, AND IT BOTHERS US BOTH QUITE A BIT. AFTER A BIT OF INVESTIGATION, WE'VE FOUND THAT YOU WERE EXPECTING SOMETHING FOR THE DAY OF HUMAN VALENTINES.** "  
Oh, your poor, poor red face though..

"W-Where did you-?"

"we snuck a look at'cha diary."

Your head snaps over to Leather, along with Edge, who glowered at the other.  
Neither of them were expecting you to lunge over the back of the couch at Leather. Said other evaporated into thin air; causing you to get minor rug burn on your arms from the carpeted floor. Your arms barely prevented you from face-planting into the carpet.

" **ER.. H-HUMAN..** "  
Looking back over your shoulder sourly, you notice that Edge wasn't looking at you, even remotely.

Leather, however, came into sight a second later, presumably from the other's awkward tone, and he whistled.

"nice, kit. real nice.. y'look good in that color."  
It was then that it occurred to you that your underwear must be showing..

Quickly jumping up and pulling up your pants, your face was turned a lovely shade of _violent crimson._

"S-Shut up!!"

..the way they were both smirking at you now..  
Well, it wasn't surprising in the least.

" **NONETHELESS!! WE ARE ALREADY LATE TO THE RESERVATIONS--NO THANKS TO _SOME_ OF US AROUND HERE,** " ..the pointed look at Leather was unnecessary, but kinda funny anyways.. thankfully, he didn't react, other than sticking out his burnt-orange tongue from behind sharp fangs.

"What are you talking about?"

" **YOU AREN'T PROPERLY DRESSED, BUT WHAT YOU ARE WEARING WILL SUFFICE, I SUPPOSE. IT IS A PLACE OF CLASS AND DIGNITY, SO WE MUST BE _REMOTELY_ ON TIME.** "

"sounds like we can access a good tv then."  
Edge narrowed his sockets dangerously at Leather, who only smirked.

"since all we have is your high standards and _remote_ sense of humor."  
Leather vanished once again upon the impending bone attack nearly launched through him, his chuckling heard throughout the house.

" **WE'RE GOING!! _NOW!!_** "  
Taking your arm and dragging you to the door, you have enough time to put on your shoes before Edge angrily opens the door, just to find Leather standing on the other side, smoking a cigarette.

" **DON'T SMOKE AT A TIME LIKE THIS!! I DO NOT WANT TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH THE SCENT OF SECOND-HAND SMOKE AND BAD DECISIONS!!** "  
You thought that Edge was gonna hit Leather before you realized he was crushing something beneath his boot.. oh. He must have just swiped the cigarette..

As they bickered, you took the moment to reach into your nearby coat pocket and grab your wallet, so you could at least pay for yourself.  
You barely shove it into your pants pocket before Edge turned back to you, obviously carrying fresh anger from the skeleton standing outside.

While Edge dragged you off to who-knows-where, Leather followed you in pursuit, making underwear jokes to you the entire time.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After your.. arrival, you definitely knew you were in another timeline; yet couldn't place your finger on which one specifically.

After all, you had yet to notice another Sans or Papyrus yet.  
Even so, since that was not the reason you were here for, you let the two guide you. Leather had slowly stopped telling his puns, and though he seemed at ease with his surroundings, you knew he was tense by how he held his wings.. his tail-tip flicking every so often kinda helped you out as well. He reminded you of an nervous cat.  
Edge, on the other hand, was definitely not worried. ..or at least, he didn't show it. He strode in front of you, now holding your hand instead of your forearm.. though he was still kinda tugging you along at his pace, causing you some trouble in keeping up. Edge held his skull high and kept his shoulders back, keeping his professional posture while he boldly strode forward. If anyone got too close, he would simply glare at them, his stance becoming much more aggressive until they quickly scurried out of his sight. Leather walked beside you, but behind Edge. He only interacted with others brave enough to hold their gaze when they stared at him in shock.  
You could understand that much, at least. Not everyday that you seen a demon-monster.

Even with all the excess attention, you stayed mostly invisible to those passing by.  
After all; you _were_ on the surface now. The sun was.. somewhere between setting, and being noon. You would guess that it's almost five, maybe four-thirty??

As the three of you approached the restaurant, Edge held the door for you, growling when Leather winked at him as he slid in behind you.  
Then, Edge left you with Leather and swiftly moved to the counter and talked lowly with the attendee seating the customers. Turning to Leather, you gently pat his sleeved arm, seeing that he was out of his comfort zone by the way he carefully scanned his entire surroundings.

"hm? oh, hey.. place is pretty fancy, huh, kit..?" He wasn't paying attention to you still..  
Standing on tip-toes, you tug him down by the sleeve just enough for you to place a quick peck to his cheek bone.

After all, you knew _that_ caught his attention.

"if y'wanted some lovin', kit.. all y'had to do was ask~" Leather leaned down, his face mere inches from yours, and you couldn't help but stare into his hooded sockets..

..until Edge yanked him away by the hood, looking ready to kill, while Leather himself looked a bit irked this time as well.

" **THE RESERVATIONS HELD. OUR TABLE IS WAITING,** " he all but ground out between clenched, sharp teeth.  
Turning on his heel, he led the way, not bothering to grab a hold of your hand this time.

You felt a bit saddened by that, actually, as that was Edge's subtle way of showing affection.

"don't worry, kit, he's just jealous we were having a moment," nudging you forward, Leather, brought up the delayed rear of your semi-formed line of three.

As you approached the squared table, Edge waited at the front, allowing you to enter the booth first.  
Sliding in with ease, Leather nodded his skull towards the table, offering Edge to slide in next to you. Edge narrowed his sockets suspiciously at the other for a long moment, then sat down next to you. Leather moved to sit on the other side of you, and you quickly found that they were.. kinda staring each other down. Leather cast a lazy grin at his doppelganger across the table, and Edge scowled, snatching up his menu and flipping it up.  
Glancing back to Leather, he opened his menu and flipped through it casually, humming to himself occasionally.

A waiter had come over to take your drinks, and after he did so, swiftly left to get another tables orders before delivering.

Picking up your own menu, you take a few minutes to glance through it and come down to two decisions.  
One is something you've had before, and you know you like it.. but it's kinda expensive. It would be 24g for your meal alone.. the other option is basically fries and a slab of meat.. though you aren't really feeling up for that combination at the moment. It was only 12g though..

" **HAVE YOU DECIDED WHAT YOU'LL ORDER YET, HUMAN?** "  
Angling your menu down, you bite your lower lip turn your attention to Edge.

"U-Uh.. yeah.."

" **WELL? WHAT DID YOU CHOOSE? WE'LL HAVE TO ORDER SOON, AND I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE.. AGAIN.** "  
You aren't even looking at him and you know he's glaring at Leather.

Instead, you point to your choice with a slightly disappointed heart.  
Sure, you didn't want the meat and fries, but you weren't going to cost them any more than you had to.  
Well, if you hadn't smuggled your wallet along, anyways.

You still weren't going to be expensive.  
You didn't know what else they would want to do afterwards, after all.

"..you're choosing that..? looks.. good." Leather didn't look entirely convincing.

" **...** "

Edge squinted at you for a good few moments, frowning at your half-hearted reaction.  
Sweating nervously in your chair, you managed a small smile.

"I-It uh, looked extra salty..?"  
Edge squinted harder; mission abort, m _ission abort_ -

The waiter delivering your drinks was your savior of sorts.

"Do you have your orders ready?"  
Turning in slight surprise at the harsh tone of the newcomer, your eyes meet a man in a black suit.. probably for waiting on people.

" **WATCH YOUR TONE, OR-** "

"Orders, _sir._ "  
A small amount of grumbling later, Edge gave him his order, and nodded at you.

Only Leather ordered next, effectively cutting you off.

After he ordered, he looked at you with a mischievous smirk and placed a second order.. the one you had wanted, but passed up because it was too expensive.  
Giving the waiter a passive thumbs-up, the waiter rolled his eyes, took the menus and left. Edge whispered -loudly- to Leather about ordering for you, as you were a strong-willed human, and didn't need him to order for you. While this went down, you leaned your forearms on the edge of the table.. and felt something tapping your ankle. You lean your head to the side and peek under the synthesized wood, you spot Leather's tail swaying under the table between his feet. Once in a while it would bump your foot, twitch for a few moments, then return to its sashaying path again.

Hypnotized by this, you continued to watch until you glanced up, noticing that Leather was just watching you with hooded sockets.  
Oh, and he was grinning at you. But not that sneaky one that made you question his intent. No, this one was gentle. Affectionate.  
..and as soon as he realized you had noticed him, he winked slowly, then returned his gaze back to Edge, who turned away from Leather and you both.

_'..he probably feels left out..'_ Resolving to fix his bad mood, you brace yourself for your brave decision.

Leaning over to his side, Edge ignored you until you placed a hand on his knee.  
If his skull had been any closer to yours when he whipped it around, his chin would have smashed into your forehead. As it was, you leaned forward and kissed his chin. You would have kissed the side of his cheek, like you did for Leather, but Edge kept.. edging away from you, the closer you got to him. His face was more than enough to tell you that he was nervous about you being in his bubble.. it wasn't often you seen him with red all over his skull.  
.. well, it wasn't often you seen him blush out of uncertainty rather than anger.

" _ooo_ -oo, gettin' some action over there, edgy..?"  
Edge turned to face Leather sharply, the offended expression on his face when he opened his mouth made to tell Leather off..

Then he turned back to you and put you back in your spot.

" **A-ANY ROMANTIC ANTICS CAN BE PURSUED AFTER THE DATE..** "  
You'll give him props for only stuttering once.

Still, you were glad that Edge was in a slightly better now.

"aww, cute. i didn't know you were the _shy_ type, edgy~" Leaning on his elbow, which was placed on the table, Leather gave the other skeleton a snarky sort of grin.

" **AT LEAST SHE WAS GIVING ME AFFECTION, INSTEAD OF YOU.** "  
Leather leaned back in his seat, placing his hand on his chest in a feigned hurt expression.

"now edge, that isn't true! or did you already forget earlier..?"  
Edge gave Leather a flat, only slightly irritated look, to which Leather responded by resuming his earlier lean on the table and stuck his tongue out, winking at Edge.

After a short wait in silence, Leather subtly trying to get a rise out of Edge, and Edge staying remarkably collected throughout the short time frame before a waitress brought out your food.

"Sorry for the wait! The orders got switched up with someone else. Don't worry, I'll make sure you all get a discount off your meals for the inconvenience."

Edge sat up straighter, watching the waitress place the plates on the table, obviously waiting for her to mess up.  
Leather, on the other hand, switched his plate with Edge's once the waitress bid you all a good meal, sticking his tongue out in disgust at the greens on the other's plate.

" **OH PLEASE, VEGETABLES WOULDN'T KILL YOU.. BETTER THAN THAT NASTY SWEET AND SOUR SAUCE YOU INSIST ON DRINKING.** "

"ey, y'can't judge me if your bro drinks mustard all the time."

" **IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT HE WON'T LISTEN TO REASON!!** "

You smile softly to yourself as you turn to your food.  
Slightly miffed that Leather had been spying on you while you were thinking about what to order, you can at least enjoy your meal now-

"Can you barbarians keep it down? My family is trying to eat here."  
Well, almost.

The family in the booth on the other side of Leather was quietly eating, until the mother turned around and faced your booth.  
Edge looked up stoically from his plate; he had just been about to cut into his food when he was interrupted by this woman.

" **WE AREN'T PREVENTING YOU FROM SHOVING FOOD INTO YOUR FACE, SO I DON'T SEE THE PROBLEM YOU'RE HAVING.** "  
Her face contorted into anger as she formulated a response.

"You brute! How _dare_ you speak to a _human_ like that?!"

" **OH..? THERE ARE MANY HUMANS IN HERE.. BUT I WAN'T AWARE I WAS SPEAKING TO ONE.** "

"Is that the best you can do? Your insults are as pathetic as you are. Both of you, and your stupid wench!"

_'Ouch.'_

"i highly suggest ya turn back to yer booth now, or the management will have to paint the entire place red by the time i'm done here."  
If Edge had been tense, you had almost missed Leather's reaction.

The tension quickly rose between Leather's hunched back and the woman glaring daggers at him, before she bowed out of the situation and ended up turning back to her kids at her own booth.

"hopefully the kids'll least learn what _not_ to do."

" **YOU DIDN'T EVEN TURN TO FACE HER WHILE YOU SPOKE. IF YOU'RE GOING TO THREATEN SOMEONE, AT LEAST LOOK THEM IN THE EYES WHILE DOING SO.** "

"don't need to look trash in the face to know what it is."

The three of you turned back to your meals, you mostly poking about yours awkwardly.  
Edge kept a steady pace with his, while Leather had just finished pouring sweet and sour sauce over his food before shoveling it past those sharp teeth. He glanced at you, swallowing half of his mouthful before turning to you.

"not hungry, kit? don't let'em ruin yer appetite. y'gotta eat somethin', or you'll end up like _us_ \- well, almost. least you'll have skin."

" **HUMAN, IF YOU DO NOT START EATING, I WILL PERSONALLY SHOVE HALF OF THAT PLATE DOWN YOUR ESOPHAGUS.** "  
Freezing in place, you stare at your plate.

"that's uh, a bit harsh. lemme try first.."  
Edge growled as Leather scooted closer to you, using his fork and picking up a forkful of your food.

"ya want the airplane, or ya gonna eat it yer'self?"  
You turn your face away.

"I'm not six.."

" **THEN STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE SIX..** "  
Sticking your tongue out at him, a poke to your side got your attention.

"ey, stop flirtin' an' pay attention," leaning his arm onto the table, he used the one closer to you to tab the fork against your bottom lip, "open up."  
Biting your bottom lip, you make a frustrated expression before biting the fork, taking the food as your own.

"heh, good girl," trying to pull the fork out, he was met with resistance, "uh? y'can let go now, kit-kat.."

Nope.  
You glare at him victoriously, having stolen his fork. Leather only shrugs, stealing your fork in return and going back to his food.  
Pouting, you start eating your food. That was rather anticlimactic.. though, you didn't exactly want to make a scene in a restaurant..

As you nearly finish your plate, you realize one of two things.  
First: the other two were already done, and waiting for you to finish. Secondly, how were you going to..?  
Ah.

"I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back.. please don't argue too much." Looking between the two of them, you wait for Edge to move before sliding out and heading to the bathroom.

" **OF COURSE!! WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!** "  
You give him a flat look as you walk away.

"heh, she's watchin' you.."

" **SHE'S WATCHING YOU TOO!!** "

Passing by the bathroom, you sneak towards the till and wait there.  
It doesn't take long before a staff member notices you and bustles over, ready to tend to you.

"I, um, had the table with the two skeletons.. can I pay for that, preferably before they realize I'm doing this?"

"Oh, sure, of course. Hold on, let me go get your tab.."

Nervously making sure to stay tucked around the corner -which made you a bit further away from the cash till than per normal- you stayed out of sight of the two.  
Coming back with a strip of receipt paper, you pulled out your wallet and cringed.

You had no g.. you only had human money..

"You uh, take paper money, right..?"  
The cashier looked up at you in surprise.

"Yes. Oh, you're talking about how the menu says 'g' right? Yeah, we've hired some new employees to help spice the place back up.. turns out they use different currency. we're still tweaking things. Alright, so that's 76g.. multiply by two-point-five.."  
Tilting your head, you give him a questioning glance.

"Two-point-five..?"  
He glanced up at you with a grin.

"That's the weight of their g, or gold, compared to the human dollar. It's worth more, so.. that'll be.. one-hundred and sixty-seven dollars, and twenty cents."  
 _Ouch._

"Now I'm really hoping you take cards.."  
The man gave a patient nod and a understanding smile.

Grabbing your card and handing it to him, you quickly pay off your tab before he hands it back to you.

You thank him, shoving your card into your wallet once more.  
Then, you shove your wallet into your pocket.. and finally, make it a point to actually go to the bathroom, so at least you can say you're not a liar. It's only after you close the bathroom door that you release your tense, pent up breath that you had been holding. Letting out a soft, nervous titter to yourself, you glance at yourself in the mirror before using the stall. You looked fine, so there wasn't anything like that giving you away.  
After you were done, you washed your hands and looked at yourself a bit closer. You still don't see anything that would give you away, so you cautiously head out of the bathroom..

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S TAKEN CARE OF?! NEITHER OF US HAVE BEEN UP HERE TO PAY FOR IT!** "  
Picking your way over carefully, you notice Leather glancing your way as you approach.

"heh.. someone's been a naughty girl~"  
Edge whipped around, hearing the comment, and turned to glare at you.

Well then..  
Quickly, you make your way over to the entry-way, planning on making a swift exit..

" **AND JUST _WHERE_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!** "

"relax edgy, i got her."  
Picking you up around the middle, you're hoisted from the ground and turned about to come face-to-face with an infuriated Edge.. leaning over ever-so-slightly, with his fists on his hips.

" **WE ARE HAVING A TALK OUTSIDE.** "

"Eheh.. heh.. okay."  
Snickering, Leather let Edge pass him before following suit and carrying you outside like a sack of potatoes.

Leather slouched as he held you, his wings shifting as he stretched them a bit, then sat down on the bench outside the door.  
Edge paced back and forth in front of you, as you had been so graciously plopped onto Leather's lap. You had tried to squirm out of his grip, yet the moment you started wriggling; Leather tightened his hold on you. Instead, you gave up and crossed your arms, waiting for your lecture. Edge had finally stopped pacing, and turned to you with a legitimately upset look furrowed into his face. His arms were crossed as well, and you could see his digits tapping across his other arm.

" **HUMAN. THIS WAS OUR.. APOLOGY TO YOU. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE.. ANYWAYS..!! IT WAS VERY RUDE OF YOU TO TAKE THIS AWAY FROM US, AS OUR WAY OF SHOWING OUR AFFECTION ON YOUR TRADITIONAL DAY OF VALENTINES.** "  
Leather hummed and chimed in,

"y'know, i hardly ever say this.. but i agree with him. we planned to treat ya _real_ good today, kit.. and this lil' stunt you pulled only raised the stakes."

_'Eh??'_ You could feel your apprehension rise.

" **WHAT ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT?!** "  
Leather looked up at the other with a grin, sockets hooded.

"how 'bout we show 'er a _real_ good time, huh?"

Edge looked.. you wanted to say _appalled,_ yet the longer you kept your gaze locked onto his features, he seemed to be pondering something..

" **..OF COURSE. COME ALONG. WE'RE GOING HOME.** " Edge started to strut away.. less confidently than usual.  
Stretching once again, Leather scooted you off his lap and stood, walking with you while pursuing Edge.

"won't Red be home soon..?"  
Edge shook his skull in response, not bothering to look back.

" **NO. I HAVE STRICTLY TOLD HIM THAT IF I SEEN HIS FUCKING FACE AT ALL TODAY, I WOULD BREAK BOTH OF HIS FEMURS.** "  
Leather shrugged, glancing at you from the side of his sockets when he noticed you stiffening.

"k."

After all, you knew Edge was violent, but..

_Damn._

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Somewhere along the walk back home, Leather took out his phone and started texting Edge.

The only reason you knew it was Edge, was because his phone went off a few minutes after Leather took out his.  
Not to mention, that the longer that Leather had his phone out, the more messages that Edge got. Leather received some messages as well, but despite how slow Leather appeared to be typing, Edge kept getting more and more messages.

You had tried to peek over the side of the phone, since they pointedly seemed to be leaving you out of the conversation, only to have Leather smirk down at you and tilt his phone away from your view.  
Pouting, you pointedly ignored them for the rest of the trip. Whenever you started to lag behind however, Leather would fall behind with you; nudging you, poking, prodding, and otherwise herding you until you caught back up to Edge.

Which.. could be a challenge in and of itself..  
Once in a while you had to sprint to avoid being pestered by Leather, who kept trying to tickle your ribs -and any other part he could easily reach- in an effort to get you back on course. Though, sometimes he would pinch, or grope your butt. You managed to dodge one of his swipes at you, but you didn't mind his tail, which came around behind you and caught your other side, making you yelp and haul ass towards Edge. When you finally got to him, you were about to look behind you when you spotted Leather next to you, as if nothing had just transpired between the two of you. These event only happened twice, but whenever you got back to Edge, you noticed Leather would lay off on his touchy-feely attacks.

If staying next to Edge kept you safe, then you were gonna stick to him like a leaf on a tree.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Finally, you arrived home.

It had taken long enough, yet upon entering Edge's universe once more, and more specifically _his house;_ you finally relaxed, assuming Leather would let you be now that you were in the house.  
Edge had gone upstairs without a word, rummaging through a random assortment of items that you didn't bother looking at. Instead, you crashed on the couch while Leather closed the door; yet instead of sitting next to you and harassing you some more -like you were expecting, in all honesty- he went up the stairs as well. Probably to join Edge in his search for.. something.

While you relaxed on the couch, you could hear Edge quietly snapping at Leather for something or another.  
It was just hushed enough that you couldn't make out what they were saying. After trying to listen in on them for too long, you were starting to get a headache, so you let them be. Who cares what they were up to; if they wanted to leave you out of it..  
Well, you supposed you didn't have to be a part of _everything_..

Honestly, you were probably just annoying them now.  
Moping about Valentine's Day, that had passed a month ago? Stealing their only option of making themselves feel like they made you feel better -well, they kinda did, but that wasn't the point. You always felt better with them around.. now it seemed they wanted to do stuff without you. That's cool. The date was technically over, so they weren't obliged to hang out with you.. they always did their own things anyways..

Pulling your knees to your chest, you wrapped your arms around your legs and rested your chin on top.  
You let your thoughts consume you as you stare out the window.

"..ey. earth to- oh. there she is," Leather stopped waving his hand in front of your face, stepping back.

"U-Um..?"

" **COME ALONG, HUMAN.** "  
With no other options, you obeyed.

..though, when you cast a questioning glance at Leather, he only smirked; licking his fangs and looking at you.. lustfully?  
Hmm.

You follow them up the stairs, towards the bathroom.  
With nothing else transpiring other than Leather's strange actions.. speaking of actions, that reminded you of a somewhat hilarious, and somewhat embarrassing memory. One time, you decided to tease Leather about how he's _always.. horny._ He didn't seem to mind. Yet.. you couldn't say you approved of the request when he asked if you wanted him to stick his third horn in a certain somewhere.  
Edge never found out about that, thankfully.

..well, for Leather's safety anyways.

It hadn't turned out to be such a bad thing.  
Leather didn't ask again, and he had gone back to being playfully flirty, like his normal self.

Feeling a nudge to the shoulder, you're brought back to the present.  
There's a shower covered in petals.

_'Seriously; where the fuck did they get flowers??'_  
Taking in the scene in shock, you move only your eyeballs as you glance between the two of them, who were also staring at the shower.. for whatever reason..

" **SHE OBVIOUSLY IS UNSURE WHAT TO DO. YOUR IDEA IS TERRIBLE. SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT WE'RE TRYING TO SEDUCE HER!! AND IN THE BATHROOM, OF ALL THE PLACES-!!** "

"hey, relax. knowin' you; ya wouldn't let us sleep 'til we cleaned 'er up.. well, now it's bein' taken out of the equation," looking down at you, he gave you that lustful look again, "want some help outta those clothes, or ya gonna give us a nice show..?"

Your face though.  
 _Your face-_

"Wh-What-- I'm not even-- You can't just-- You don't have my permission, and y-you know, maybe I don't even _want-_ "  
Leather leaned down close to you, whispering into your ear.

"kit, we can _smell_ you. your body needs a lil'.. help, so-to-speak."  
You look up at him with widened, slightly fearful eyes.

This wasn't really _required_ of Valentine's Day, it was more of a fun past-time for lovers..  
You don't even get one step away, accidentally bumping into Edge behind you. Looking up, you see him looming over you; a dark expression on his face. Yet as soon as you open your mouth to apologize, he interrupts.

" **HUMAN.. YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING YOU AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH. IF NOTHING ELSE, _I_ AM A THOUGHTFUL MATE, AND WOULD NEVER CONSIDER DOING ANYTHING YOU DIDN'T APPROVE OF.**

"hey now, i never said she _had_ to," Leather looked away, disappointed, "i just.. wanted to show 'er how much i care. my way."

"OH, AND I'M SURE SHE-"

"What is it, exactly, that you had in mind..?" Honestly, you were a bit surprised your own soft voice cut Edge off, but.. you were still too wary of Leather to take your eyes from him.  
Glancing over at you momentarily, Leather shrugged.

"y'know.. taste-testing. i don't expect ya to wanna fuck-"

" **HOW LEWD-!!** "

"but," Leather continued, cutting out Edge before he could go into full rant mode, "if ya wanna.. if yer okay with it.. i would at least like to show ya m'preciation.." Leather mumbled as he scratched the back of his skull as he looked away, wings shuffling in their folded position.  
Only his tail seemed to remain still.

Well, thinking quickly, you had two options here.  
You could say no- or subtly hint no, by hiding behind Edge, who would then probably keep Leather at a distance for the rest of the night. Or, you could let him show you what he meant. Sure, Leather was rude, uncouth, and generally flirted with anything that moved, but.. he quit all the bad habits that you didn't like -most of them,- at least when he's around you. Now you could either trust him and let him get closer to you.. or you could say no and probably irritate him enough to stop trying to flirt with you for who-knows-how-long. Yet, looking at him now.. you knew his mischievous grin, his playful grin, prankster grin, and even his -especially his- shit-eating grin. The expression he wore now, was none of them. He honestly looked nervous. Given, yes, you knew he was a demon skeleton, you would still like to think that he didn't intend to harm _you_ of all people.  
Otherwise it wouldn't make sense as to why he put in so much time and effort for this long.

Sighing, you leaned forward, shoving your face into his burnt-orange sweater.

"..okay. But.. can we at least have like, a s.." you braced yourself, gripping onto the sweaters soft, well-worn fabric, "a.. s-safe word..?" Shoving your face further into his front, you brace yourself for his answer.

"..sure, kit. anything that makes you comfortable."  
As you heard the bathroom door swing open, you turned sharply and reached out, fingertips brushing against Edge's arm.

"Wait..!"  
Edge turned to look at you, anger flashing across his face.

You slowly lowered your arm as you paled in fear.  
It's been a while since he looked at you like that..

"heh heh.. feelin' kinky, kit?"  
The tension radiating off of Edge told you that if you hadn't been in the way, he would have tried to attack Leather again.

" ** _EXCUSE ME?_** "

"m'just sayin'.. maybe kit-kat doesn't want you to take off on 'er. m'not against a threesome, either."  
As Edge darted towards Leather, and you -still being in the middle- ducked your head and threw up your arms in a lopsided-x sort of formation.

Silence suddenly reigned, and as you peeked an eye open, you noticed Edge's contemplative look as he stared down at you, the top of his rib cage a few inches above your head.

"whelp. ya gonna 'pologize for scarin' 'er or not?"  
Edge grimaced as he turned from you, facing the wall and crossing his arms.

The bone attack still in his hand, you were very grateful that he hadn't decided to throw it instead.  
Sure, Edge's aim is impeccable; both of them have damn near perfect aim. You still didn't want to risk it.

" **HUMAN.. I APOLOGIZE.. I WOULD HAVE MADE SURE YOU DIDN'T COME TO HARM..** "

"uh huh.."  
Edge growled at the other before taking a calming breath, pinching his nasal bridge.

" **HUMAN. IF YOU WOULD HAVE ME.. I WILL JOIN YOU. BUT NOT BECAUSE OF HIM,** " turning to glare at Leather some more, he continued, " **BECAUSE OF YOU, HUMAN. I WISH TO SHOW YOU MY APPRECIATION AS WELL.. I CARE JUST AS MUCH, IF NOT MORE THAN _HIM._** " Crossing his arms once again, Edge only barely held your gaze.

Wow, two confessions in one day..  
Geez, what were you going to do with yourself?

"so, what kinda safe word did you wanna use, kit-kat~?"  
With the attention back on you by both parties now, you freeze.

"U-Um.. I.. don't know??"

"what about 'soap?'"

" **WHAT?? WHY?!** "

"because that way we'll know we gotta-"

" **NO-** "

"- _clean up our act._ "

" **GET THE FUCK IN THE SHOWER BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT THE NEAREST WINDOW!!** "  
Giggling softly, you turn to spot Leather winking at you as he stripped his clothes.. though, when you blinked, his sweater was suddenly gone.

As in, not even in the bathroom.  
Least to say, seeing wings attach to bones.. was quite interesting.

"see somethin' ya like, kit-kat??" He swished his tail across the floor as he climbed into the tub.  
Edge only proceeded to storm over and shut the curtains in Leather's face, causing the other to snicker at his actions.

" **HUMAN.. WOULD YOU LIKE.. PRIVACY..?** "  
A+ for his commitment to be socially and romantically correct.

However, even you were a little excited by now.  
Okay, and a little scared, but at least you knew Edge wouldn't do anything sketchy.

"I-I'm alright.. I guess.." Nervously reaching down, you fidget with the hem of your shirt for a moment before you take a breath and pull it over your head.  
As you thought, Edge immediately turned his back.. only to start shouting at Leather as he was caught watching you.

You continued, stripping your bra, then hesitating a bit when it came to your jeans and underwear, but ultimately deciding to pull them both down at once.  
Now, just after you stripped your socks, you stand there absolutely nude, while Edge is still wearing all of his clothing.

" **I.. WILL BE RIGHT BACK.** " With that, Edge quickly left the room.  
Your anxiety immediately started to rise.

"..do you fear me that much, kid?"  
Turning to look at him, you spot him sitting on the side of the tub, his back to you.

"i know i'mma demon, but that doesn't mean i'm completely evil, y'know. else i would'a done a lotta things differently," after a few moments of silence, where he probably expected you to respond -and you had nothing to say, so you said nothing- he continued, "..i won't do anything ya don't want me to. m'kay?" Turning to you, your heart nearly stopped.

Leather had the sweetest, non-threatening smile.. tinged with just a hint of sadness.  
You realized.. he was trying really hard to earn your trust.

"..I-"

" **ALRIGHT. GET IN THE SHOWER, THE BOTH OF YOU. I'M WAITING FOR THIS FIASCO TO BE OVER WITH ALREADY.** "  
Looking back, Edge now stood completely barren of clothes; though he _did_ have three sets of towels in his arms, if you counted that.

Mentally shrugging, you timidly step over Leather's discarded clothing.  
As you approached the bath tub, Leather moved from his spot and offered you a hand; helping you inside. Not meeting his gaze, you turn to glance towards Edge. Turned out he was right behind you; having already put the towels on the sink's counter. Leather scooted even further towards the shower head, and you moved over a bit as well, granting access for Edge to climb in himself. It was a tight fit, but everyone managed to get a little bit of room to themselves.. even if their personal bubbles were greatly being invaded. Shutting the curtains, Edge spoke first.

" **WELL, THIS WAS YOUR IDEA! YOU BETTER NOT MAKE ME PREFORM THE WHOLE ORDEAL BY MYSELF!!** " Even as he shouted it, his skull turned a cherry red.  
Leather turned silently, turning the handle that made water come out of the shower head.

" _COLD!!_ " Pressing against Edge; you tried to escape from the freezing water that your body had been unprepared to have sprayed upon it.

Suddenly, the water stopped spraying you.  
It couldn't be off, because you could still hear it running. Trembling from the cold air hitting your chilled skin, you turn and see Leather was raising his wings, spreading them just enough to keep the water from passing through his skeletal frame anymore; and subsequently hitting you. He looked down at you as you shivered, and as you stole glances at him, you noticed that his barren ribs.. and how they were scared and chipped in seemingly random places. Gazing over the rest of him quick, you noticed similar patterns and marks throughout his bones. Leather said nothing as you examined him; and as you quickly came to realize.. it was probably because he was examining you too. His wings looked kinda soft.. but rough at the same time. Not the type of rough that would cut you, rather the type of rough that reminds you of lizards. His tail laid around his feet, not having enough room to stretch out behind him.. it looked remarkably thin.. but then again, it was made of bone.. thicker-than-normal-bone, but still..  
Slowly, as to not gain too much attention - _you can't be stealthy; they're both checking you out_ \- you turned to take in Edge's appearance. He grunted when he noticed that you were focused on him, but didn't say anything. He must be examining you as well.. which, admittedly, you should be feeling more self-conscious about your body, but you forced yourself to return your attention back to his.. literal skeleton. You won't let yourself think about those kind of thoughts; not when the shock hadn't even worn off yet. Focusing once more, you note that Edge had many more scars and dips of missing or dented bones. Even more worrisome, was the fact that several of his ribs appeared to be broken and had been healed. Given, that the marks of said broken ribs were whiter than the surrounding bone; which was a good suggestion of extra calcium having sealed up the breakage. It was also faded, so they had to have been a few years old at least. Even Edge's face had scars on it, whereas Leather did not. You supposed that was one of the ways all the Papyrus' distinguished themselves, but still..  
Edge's broad rib cage was larger than Leather's; though only by a few inches, if you were right. Leather's wings made up for that difference.

Glancing between them, they were really different after all.. Leather was a bit taller than Edge, but you thought it might only be because of his horns.. and though he was thinner, his tail and fangs made him seem more of an animal.. more of a threat than Edge.  
..not that you've even seen Leather fight, but..  
You had politely tried to ignore their pelvis' out of sheer consideration; but the butt-grope Leather gave you from _behind_ quickly stole your thoughts. Yelping, you turned to face him, all flustered.

"..sorry. you just looked so soft.. i mean, i was right -yer very soft- but i uh.. i'll ask first. sorry."  
You can't believe what you're about to do.

Slowly, you take his hand, and press it to back to your bottom.  
Embarrassed noises threaten to spill as he slowly squeezes his fingers into your flesh a bit.

"..woah.."  
Taking a deep breath, you attempt to do the same with Edge, but he refused.

" **I WON'T TOUCH ANY PART OF YOU DOWN _THERE_ UNTIL YOU'VE BEEN PROPERLY WASHED AND CLEANSED.** "

"speaking of," Leather lowered his wings once more, sighing as he relaxed.

..causing the water to stream through his bones and spray you once more.  
You expected the water to be as cold as the last time you felt it, but instead.. it was hot. Almost unbearably so, yet.. not. It was more than your usual comfort level of hotness, but not by much. Joining Leather, you sigh in satisfaction as you relax your shoulders and lean against Edge, letting the water wet your hair completely, streaming down your skin.

Or well.  
Tried to.

Edge had immediately grabbed your shoulders, taking a washcloth from the shower curtain rod -when had those gotten there??- and squeezing some soap onto it.  
Then he wet it, and started scrubbing you down.

"W-Wait..! I-I can wash _myself_..!"  
Edge paused, then continued washing your arms before handing the washcloth to you.

Nodding at him thankfully, you wash your face, and chest, and started on your back before you felt it plucked from your hands.

"let me help you out with that," after a moment of hesitation, there was an added, "..yeah?"

"..yeah," you smiled a few tiny smile to yourself.

This was kinda nice..  
It only took a handful of seconds, but soon your back was scrubbed down. Suddenly, you felt the soft yet thorough fabric of the washcloth brush against your belly.  
Something somewhere between a squeak and a snort made its out of your mouth.  
The movement stopped.

"heh, ticklish~?" He already knew you were.  
Now he was just being mean.. you bury your face into Edge's ribs and cling to him.

"If I say yes, will you not.."

"..no problem, kit," he shrugged as the washcloth was stolen from him, placed back into your hands only after Edge had applied more soap to it.

Returning to scrubbing yourself down, you awkwardly looked off to the side as you cleansed your nethers.  
Thankfully neither one made any sort of comment -Leather- as you did so; and you quickly moved down to washing your legs and feet. You needed to use the side of the bathroom wall to keep your balance, but hey, you got the job done.  
Afterwards, you grabbed one of the two wash cloths left on the curtain rod, and helped Edge wash.. though he was determined to wash himself, and kept the washrag far out of your reach almost all the time. The one exception had been his back, and he only let you help when he couldn't reach a spot between his ribs and vertebrae.  
Mixed with the bickering between the two of you, it was actually kind of fun.

Leather did really well being left out of his own for a bit, because he was pretty quiet on his side.  
Only after you tried to help Edge wash his feet -and nearly get kicked in the face for it- did you notice that Leather was sticking to himself. You went to apologize, but he held up his hand.

"don't worry about it, kit. just hand me a rag, would'ya?"  
Nodding, you reach for the last rag as Edge maneuvers carefully around you, placing his hands on your hips so that neither of you slip and get hurt while he rinsed off the soap from between his bones.

Leather, however, just.. appeared on the other side of the tub, so you didn't really have much to say about that..  
..other than throwing a wet washcloth in his face. Why would you miss that opportunity??

"oho, is _that_ how you wanna play..?"  
You knew you didn't have any room to run, so you just accepted your fate.

Leather pulled you close and nuzzled his fangs into the side of your neck.  
It tickled, sure; but it also brought a small ball of heat somewhere right below your stomach- and when he licked the water off of your skin, his tongue dragging across..

You, ah, _really_ couldn't help the sound that came from your throat.  
..whether it was a moan, or something else, you weren't sure.

"ooh, ya like that~?"  
A growling from behind you told you everything you needed to know about that situation.

"alright, alright," turning to you, he grabbed his washcloth once again, "hey kit, would ya mind helpin' me wash my back and wings..?"  
Nodding again, you take it and place some soap on it, then start in.

Surprisingly, his wings proved to be more of a challenge than his bones, as a quick, firm swipe around the bone got it clean.  
It was when you had nearly finished with his back and wings, that you noticed that Leather was practically purring from relaxation. Your arms were getting sore from all the scrubbing, when you washed near the base of the inner part of his wing, and Leather began to chuckle to himself.  
You grinned slyly.

"Oh? What's this? The _Great Leather,_ ticklish~?"  
Leather snorted, and Edge scoffed behind you before Leather swiveled his skull to squint down at you as best as he could.

"ya sure ya wanna go down this road, kit?"  
Re-thinking your options, you decide to tuck this information away for later instead..

"good choice."  
After another awkward sort of shuffle with Edge, Leather is rinsing off in the steaming hot water.

"edgy, think you can sit down with 'er in here while i finish gettin' this stuff offa me?"

Edge was silent, then, offering his hand, he without a word asked if you were okay with that.  
How did you know..? Welp. Edge might think he's strong, invincible even.. but when he's concerned for someone, it shows. Very, very much.  
Taking his hand, you let him help you into a seated position.. in his lap. Even as the skin of your back pressed into his chest, feeling the bone there.. you can't be embarrassed for long about the position for long. The stray flecks of water bouncing off Leather keep on hitting you, anyways; and it's providing a good distraction as you're starting to get irritated.

At last, Leather strategically placed his rag on the shower head.  
You were about to question his methods, when he knelt down in the tiny space left that was allotted to him and you braced yourself for a water in the face.. that never came. The water sprayed down the sides of the damp, heavy material, going straight down instead of diagonally. So basically; Leather was free to move about without worrying about you suffocating and/or drowning.  
Mmm, sort of free. The space _was_ very, very small after all.

 

_*****SMUT FROM HERE ON OUT, BINCHES***** _

 

Leaning down, he could nearly reach his face to your belly, but couldn't get any further than that.  
Grunting to himself as he worked something out in his head, he took you by the hips and looked over at Edge.

"ya wanna lift 'er by the shoulders? i don't wanna drown 'er."  
Edge narrowed his sockets.

" **FINE. HOWEVER, IF YOU DROP HER-** "  
Snorting, Leather responded.

"you're the one with the wriggly end there, pal. try leaning 'er back on your chest; so it won't strain yer arms so much."

" **I-!!** " Grumbling to himself, he obeyed, " **FINE..** "  
As Edge lifted you, you squeaked.

"U-Um!!"

Immediately, all movement stopped.

" **WHAT? SPIT IT OUT.** " Despite being harsh with you, Edge was being very careful with your frame.. after all, those sharpened digits of his could do some major damage to soft flesh.

"I..! Um, I.."

"..ya havin' second thoughts, kit..?"  
Oh, _fuck._

The raw disappointment in his face was more than enough to make you catch you're breath.  
He was willing to stop, but.. if Edge wasn't there, would he-  
 _'Stop,'_ you scolded yourself, _'He's only crossed the line once, and everyone deserves second chances.. and it was only with words.. he's making it up. I can at least trust him until he proves otherwise.'_

"I'm.. flesh and blood.. and stuff.. I.. I'm too heavy-"

"y'know, i called it that you would say that. edge..?"

A moment later, you felt yourself being handled. After being shifted around a bit, you felt a large hand move under your bottom, and lift.  
Hoisted by this one hand -and one hand alone, which kind of terrified you- firmly placed onto the skin of your bottom left cheek, you yelped. You really didn't wanna be dropped. Edge appeared to easily lift you above his skull, skillfully balancing you on one arm.. and he wasn't shaking from effort, either.

" **HUMAN PLEASE, I'VE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN; HUMANS ARE WEAKER THAN MONSTERS. THEIR PUNY BODIES CANNOT HANDLE SUCH DEXTERITY AND STRENGTH THAT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS CAN EASILY MANAGE, NYEH..!** "  
Blushing, _fiercely,_ you nod rapidly, hoping he would put you down soon.

"eh, alright, alright, put 'er down, edgy," as you were placed back into his lap -in which only then did you truly once more- did Leather look back at you, "..ya trust me, kit-kat..?" As he took you by the chin, you knew that the steam from the hot water only served to make your blush more prominent.

Looking into his hooded sockets, you nodded, without hesitation.  
Leather looked a bit taken back, from what you hoped was certainty displayed across your face.. then gave you a small, genuine grin. After, he nodded once again to Leather, and you could feel yourself being lifted, pressed slightly into Edge's chest by gravity yet the rest of you held by his _apparently very strong arms._

"'kay. here we go, kit-kat.. safe word is soap, 'kay?" Waiting for your verbal agreement, you gave him a quick hum of approval before Leather started moving his hands anywhere.

Yet, instead of touching you or otherwise roaming his hand over your body, he instead lifted your hips.  
With your hips being lifted, you realized what he was about to do.

"W-Wait! I didn't shave!!" _Embarrassedembarrassedembarrassedembarassedembarassedembarassed._

To his credit, Leather did pause when you asked him to, but his reaction wasn't what you were expecting.  
He started _laughing_ at you. Like, shoulders shaking and everything. Edge huffed behind you, but whether it was at Leather or you, you were unsure.

"oh my god, kit, i've been with toriel before my timeline went to shit. fur doesn't bother me, but.. heh heh, thanks for the concern?"  
His snickering at your embarrassment made you squirm about a little, and Edge growled at Leather.

" **LEATHER, SHUT THE FUCK UP; THE WATER IS GOING TO FREEZE OVER BEFORE YOU'RE DONE.** "  
Shrugging, his chuckles were still petering off when he resumed to rearranging you.

"alright kit, lift your legs over my shoulders, 'kay?"  
Blushing, you trembled as you did so.

Lifting your right leg to your chest, you had just started bringing up your left leg when Leather continued raising your hips once again.  
Leather had shifted his wings, so you could place your legs over his clavicles; then he relaxed and his wings were lightly draped over your shins. You could feel the light warmth radiating from the thin skin veiled there. Now, with nothing else to do, the situation caught up with you. Embarrassment flooded your veins once more, and while you were sure that your face showed it, your tried to force yourself to relax enough to let them know you trusted them. You were in good hands, after all.  
Literally. Being lifted a few feet off the ground by nothing but bones is a mildly frightening idea.

You didn't have much time to ponder that thought, however, because Leather had gotten to work.  
Yelping, you arched your back as you felt the unexpected sensation of his face nuzzling into your crotch. Legs twitching and instinctively trying to close, you got no reprieve. After you hooked them around his shoulders, they were pretty well out of the way; and with the position you were in now, you would have a hard time lifting them. Your hips were already level height with your head, which was partially resting on Edge's shoulder.  
Now, glancing back down to the skeleton between your legs, you noted the way he grinned just a bit deviously at the corner of his mouth. Then you felt a tongue, starting from the further edge of your entrance and working a firm path between your labia, ending its journey at the top of your clit. By the time that one long, strong stroke of his tongue had finished his path, you had arched back as much as you possibly could. Your hands covering your face, your head was completely tossed over Edge's shoulder.

Let's say, its been a while since you teased yourself.  
Your soft breathing was the only noise, besides the warm water now occasionally running down your shins and ankles. Then Leather paused the silence.

"..yo, kit.. you okay..?"

"Mm-hmph!"

"..you sure?"

You nodded.

You nearly jumped as he moved his skull back into place, resuming his attentions.  
His may as well have been with Toriel, because holy _fuck_ his tongue was skilled. At first, it kept moving in the same pattern: entrance, labia, clit. After roughly six or seventeen lickings later, you could feel a heat starting to form in just beneath your stomach.  
Leather's tongue started a new design; continuing the path, then coming back with his tongue and teasing the opening. Occasionally, his tongue would slide in more than than just the tip; though Leather wasn't tongue-fucking you quite yet. Shivering, you bucked your hips when he flicked his tongue against your clit.

"geez, kit.. yer already swellin' up.. that's kinda hot," Leather's breath hit your bare entrance, "fuck, humans are great.."  
Edge quietly grumbled, and the only reason you could tell was because of the vibrations you felt through the upper ribs of his chest.

Looking over at him, you could only see the side of his skull.  
Yet, with Leather continuing his work, you noticed something. Edge wasn't looking away.  
It was sort of attractive, in a really weird sort of way that you only felt comfortable admitting to yourself. Oh wait.. you were pretty sure that's a kink. Maybe?? Mentally shrugging it away, you resumed your attention on Edge, as he watched Leather consume his second meal. As Leather kicked his pace up a notch, you closed your eyes, bit your lip, and quietly moaned as you felt his tongue twist around inside of you.  
It was then than you felt Edge's sockets snap over to you.  
You started panting lightly, not really at that point yet, but more-so just to tease Edge. You might regret it later, but right now you were too turned on to care. Opening your eyes again, you easily focus on his face. Almost immediately, he turned away, face slowly starting to become a deep red.

"Edge," you felt Leather stiffen a bit when you breathed out Edge's name.. but you could deal with him in a second, "Not that.. it isn't h-hot watching you, watching L-Leather.. but can you.." You trailed off.  
Maybe he wasn't enjoying this?

"edgy, she wants you to give 'er some love~" Leather has pulled out, licking his teeth of your flavor.  
You got nervous.

"I-It isn't that I don't like.. you're.. you're doing fine-great, it's just?? Edge seems.. like.. he feels awkward??"  
Leather nodded.

"no worries, kitten.. i'm happy, knowing that i'm gettin' to show ya my appreciation," winking at you, you blushed and turned your face away, covering it once again.  
He continued, and you could feel that ball of tension below your belly start throbbing.

Subconsciously starting to squeeze your thighs shut, you whined as Leather continued to eat you inside out.

"Leather, wait..!"  
He did not.

As you felt his tongue brush against the pleasant bundle of nerves along the one'o'clock position, you melted against Edge, who watched you both closely.  
If anything, Leather sped up his pace even more, thrusting his tongue further along your walls, curling it or twisting it, then pulling it back out enough to swallow and dive back in. Sometimes his tongue would be flattened when it penetrated your core, other times it would be rounded and thick. Trying to curl, Edge kept you from leaning forward more than a few inches, while your legs were jelly at this point and didn't seem intent on cooperating. You could raise them; yet the back of your legs would bounce off of Leather's shoulder blades when you couldn't lift them high enough in your rise to euphoria. The weakness in your legs didn't help when Leather pressed the base of his wings against your shins, preventing them from distracting him anymore.

With your legs effectively out of order, your spine arched as you felt your body tense..  
.. _hard._

As you came down from your lightheaded orgasm, your body limp, you only raised your head as you gazed up towards Leather.  
Seeing him with his skull between your thighs, licking his fangs of your juices..  
Your face.  
Your _face._

You knew your face was red, yet you couldn't stop watching him.  
Even when his gaze met yours, and he smirked down at you.

"stars, kitten.. you're fucking _beautiful_ like this.."  
You stare at him, uncomprehending.

You smile when it hits home.  
A real smile. Because.. someone cares. You let them in and they didn't hurt you. Edge huffs to himself, but both you and Leather heard anyways.

"wanna take a turn, edgy~? m'sure she wants ya to, too~"  
You very suddenly and directly avoid your gaze from Edge, and he does the same.

"He.. doesn't have to-"  
" **DON'T BE RIDICULOUS-** "  
You both glance at each other, and you can feel Leather's shoulders shake under your knees.

"it's decided then.. let's flip 'er 'round, edgy. i mean, 'less ya can't handle it."  
Edge glared at Leather, then promptly gave you a bit of a harsh tug, causing you to yelp.

..with your legs still draped over Leather's shoulders, Edge ended up tugging him forward as well.

" **HURRY UP, YOU SLOTH!! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!!** "

"heh heh, kinda eager, eh edgy?"

" **SHUT UP!!** "

"don't worry so much, i'm sure you'll preform fine."

" **LEATHER IF THAT WAS A PUN, I SWEAR-** "

"no need to be so-"

" **I WILL RIP YOUR FACE OFF!!** "

" _edgy._ "

A deep, deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep breath came from Edge..  
..and exhalation. Edge had demanded you be rinsed off, to which Leather had been about to make a comment, but a fierce look from Edge got him to snicker quietly to himself instead. Now they focused on getting you turned around. You hadn't touched the floor of the tub at all, which with _these two's_ hand-coordination, was impressive. Though.. now your down-under's were now in Edge's face; his hands supporting your coccyx rather than keeping you still by your hips. Your legs already wrapped around his shoulders, they were a little bit cold now.. Leather's wings had been warmer than you thought.

" **I WILL ONLY PROCEED IF YOU ARE SURE OF THIS, HUMAN.** " Edge's voice was absolute; his tone firm and powerful, there was no room for debate.

"U-Um.. okay," you hesitated, they probably wanted more than that, "I-I mean, I'm ready.. if you.. still.. want to.."  
Edge stared at you.

After a minute or so, you wriggled a bit, and Leather shifted you so that your back leaned into him more.

"I.. If you.. don't want-"

" **I WAS MAKING SURE THAT YOU ARE CERTAIN. YOUR WORDS MAY MEAN ONE THING, YET YOUR FACE WOULD TELL A DIFFERENT STORY,** " you were about to interrupt that you were actually kind of excited, but he spoke over you, " **HOWEVER!! YOU ARE BEING HONEST. ..THANK YOU.** "  
Leather leaned over to give a soft groan in your ear as Edge pressed his mandible between your legs, and Edge glared daggers at you.

Or, rather the face right next to yours.  
From this perspective, Leather's horns were finally clearly visible. There were absolutely no chinks or pieces missing, and you could see all the ridges and details from the twisted pair of bones. Leather was watching Edge, but from the way his cheekbones started to become a hushed, burnt-orange color, made you think that he might have known you were staring at him. Reaching up your left hand, you feel one of the horns atop his skull.  
With his arms supporting your back -and most of your weight- Leather didn't want to risk dropping you, so he let you touch them. His side glance passed at you told you he was questioning what the fuck you were doing, but-

"Ah!" You brought your arm down from exploring his skull and whimpered.

"oh, must'a hit a sweet spot.." Leather grinned slyly at your expression.  
Edge only rolled his non-existent eyes, _his_ expression obvious.

Not once had he stopped working since he started.  
Where as Leather was gentle and started out slow, Edge had started out at a brutal pace. It didn't hurt, but you certainly hadn't been expecting him to start tongue-fucking you right away. Leather seemed to notice the problem..

"uh, don't mean to tell ya how to do it, but maybe ya might notice a little tiny button lookin' bit of skin.. right about where yer nose is."  
Pausing for the first time since he started, Edge backed up just enough to spot it.

" **WHAT ABOUT IT?** "

"lick it."  
Edge gave Leather -who wore a knowing look- a suspicious glare.

Then, after giving you a quick glance, he did as he was told.  
Your hips twitched, despite how you tried to brace yourself. To be fair, you were expecting the experienced tongue that Leather seemed to possess. On the other hand, the way Edge dragged his tongue roughly across your clit made you a little more wet than you would have preferred to admit. Having felt the way your body reacted, Edge's face gained a set quality.. narrowing his sockets, he brought his tongue back down against your clit again, and again, and again. The none-too-gently licking was.. amazing. Instead of just going in one direction, like Leather had started out, Edge brought his pointed teeth around your clit and gently gripped down. To your immense surprise, it didn't hurt.. but you knew if you bucked too hard or moved in any direction away from him, the teeth would tear into your delicate skin.  
Before you had a chance to follow this dangerous path, Edge firmly pressed his arms around the mid-section of your coccyx, pretty much immobilizing your hips between his arms and his mouth. Speaking of, your clit felt surprisingly warm for being between gaped bones.. yet, even as you felt his tongue swirl around the bulbous little organ, you didn't see any of the saliva dripping from his maw.. you didn't understand, but you didn't want to get a headache from thinking about it. Maybe you'll ask later, if you remember. Either way, you let Edge's tongue easily steal your thoughts as it completely engulfed the sensitive button at times, and at others nudging it in any direction it could manage.

You were losing your control, the heat building back up..  
The second orgasm was easier to reach than the first, that was for _damn_ sure. You breathed out a shuddery, pent up breath. Leather seemed to be picking up on your rapidly growing heat, and decided to.. help.

"don't forget to change it up now'n'then.. don't let'em adjust."  
Edge paused again, then moved his face, seemingly trying to figure something out.

After a few moments of your trying to squirm -you didn't want to lose your orgasm that was _so fucking frustrating_ \- Edge nudged your clit with the tip of his nasal cavity.  
A sharp breath and an attempt to buck your hips later, you noticed that he was so much more controlled than you had thought. Edge was watching you struggle, his face only slightly cracking when you let out a whimpered plead to keep going. Starting up his beginning brutal pace, every time he drove his tongue into your opening, you could feel him purposely nudging his nasal cavity against your button. A low, breathy moan escaped your throat, and Leather flicked his gaze to you again. Gently, his fangs bit into your neck.. enough to draw tiny pinpricks of blood. You grimace, turning to frown at him disapprovingly when he slowly dragged his tongue over the little scarlet droplets.

"you really _do_ taste good, kit."  
You had been about to respond, when you felt Edge curling his tongue around inside of you, and you moaned again.

The heat was about to explode again.. just a little more, and you would be there.  
It shouldn't be a problem with Leather sucking on the skin on your neck, leaving little skele-kisses while Edge's tongue stretched even further inside you. His tongue was definitely longer than Leather's, you could feel it press at the back of your vaginal walls. Pressing firmly into you, trying to fit more of itself before dragging out your wetness, only to return a moment later to claim more. Since Edge picked up the pace -more like the brutality- your clit was being overstimulated with every nudge now, and you could feel yourself tensing. Your legs came up a few inches, still too weak from your first orgasm to bring them up any more than that. Squeezing your thighs and bringing them together as much as you could, you unintentionally trapped Edge's skull right next to your center.  
Edge was about to give you a reprimanding glare for trying to impede his work, when he spotted the hazy expression on your face. He turned back to his work, gloating to himself about your predicament and determined to send you over the precipice.

"I..! A-Ahhhnn..!!" Feeling your body tense, your muscles spasmed as you came, and you relaxed again.

You were a little surprised by Edge's reaction, though.  
Didn't expect his skull to jerk back like he just got stung.

" **WHAT THE FUCK!! WHAT DID YOU JUST SPRAY ON ME?!** "  
Eyes widening in shock, your expression quickly turned to shame.

As you looked down, you missed Leather's expression turn.

"relax bud. you just accomplished what ya wanted to. make her feel.. beautiful. which uh, you might wanna fix before you royally _fuck_ up, friendo."  
Edge turned to snap at him, wiping off your release. Yet as he spared a glance your way, he couldn't tear his sockets off of your shamed face.

" **I.. APOLOGIZE, HUMAN. I WAS NOT.. PREPARED FOR.. THAT. AS YOU MAY HAVE FIGURED OUT, I AM NOT.. FAMILIAR WITH.. HUMAN 'SEX' PARTS.** "

"don't you mean.."  
Edge whipped his skull to glare at him pointedly.

" _female-iar?_ "  
The corner of your mouth twitched, even through watery eyes, and you gave a single weak 'ha.'

Leather hooded his sockets as he glanced your way, a mischievous grin coming into play.

"so, does this mean we need another shower?"

" **OF COURSE!! SHE'S COVERED IN.. WHATEVER THAT IS. AND WE ARE AS WELL.** "

"i mean, i cleaned up after myself. yer the one who balked. so i suppose.."  
Edge squinted at Leather.

" **DO NOT.** "

"what? i'm just sayin'-"  
" **NOTHING! YOU AREN'T SAYING-** "  
"ya gotta cl-"  
" **NO!!** "  
" _clean up yer act!_ "

" **STOP!!** "

"heh heh.."

Trapped between these two idiots, you laugh quietly to yourself about their antics. Leather noticed, and smirked as he leaned over to nuzzle his face against your cheek.  
Edge huffed, gently removing you from his frame.

" **I DO APOLOGIZE, HUMAN. YOU ARE.. NOT ENTIRELY DISGUSTING. I MIGHT NEED TO.. ADJUST, TO THIS INFORMATION IS ALL. HOWEVER, AS LONG AS YOU ARE HAPPY, THAT IS WHAT COUNTS.** " As he said this, he leaned forward and held your chin in his grasp, making you look into his empty sockets as he finished.

Hesitating a moment, you nod.

"I know.. you get kinda cranky when someone pulls a fast one on you," you giggle out.

" **I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT!!** " ..even though his face started changing colors back to red..

"heh, glad everyone's on the same page. now, can we get cleaned up? m'kinda tired.." Leather gently set you on your bottom, then stood and helped you up.

"But.. d-don't you guys want me to return the favor..?"  
Leather shook his skull.

"nah kit. you make us happy just by bein' here. we're just makin' it up to ya~" Nuzzling back into your neck, you wince a bit as he brushes against the bite.

"sorry, kit. still tender?"  
You give a brief nod.

Leather hummed, then took the washcloth off the shower head and letting the water spray you down.  
He grabbed a cloth, which must have been Edge's by the way he let out a frustrated growl, then got to work cleaning up your residue from himself. The water isn't too cold, but it was getting rather chilly by now, and you wanted to clean up as fast as possible. You grabbed your own washcloth, then waited for Edge to pass the soap before applying some to your cloth. As you spread your legs, you nearly fall down and Edge is the one to catch you by the arm, keeping you from slipping. You nodded when you had regained your balance, and he let you go, resuming his own cleaning.  
After you had finished cleaning, you all played ring around the rosey taking turns under the spray of water. You had been second, and after you got out of the line of fire, you shakily stepped out of the tub with legs like jelly. Thankfully, Leather handed you a towel, his own already tied around his waist. He was still dripping wet, but he didn't seem to care. Edge, on the other hand, had shut off the water and seemed quite prepared to dry off once his towel was in his grasp. Drying your hair with your own, you then wrap your towel around yourself and feel 300% more confident. Sure, they literally both just _devoured_ you, but.. having something covering you was quite comforting.

"hey, kit," glancing at Leather, he continued,"let's get something wearable." After taking a few steps, he paused by the door, looking back.

"c'mon, edgy. hurry up."

" **WHAT!? I'M BEING A GOOD HOST AND CLEANING UP _YOUR CLOTHES!!_ DON'T TELL ME TO HURRY UP, YOU LAZY-!!**  
Your chuckling from the hall got the attention of both of them, and after hesitating, they both glared at each other and left the bathroom; Edge turning out the light as he did so.

A change of clothes and some good food later..

 

Well, cuddling on the couch had never been the perfect evening to you before.


End file.
